Kei Aosuki
Kei Aosuki, daughter of Taiyou Aosuki and Takashi Aosuki. She is the younger twin of Kyo Aosuki, a shinobi of the village hidden by sin, Fuzenkagure. Kei Aosuki sheds her shy girl habit and take her rightful place as the Aosuki clan heir. Kei is one of Fuzenkagure Angel's along with her older twin brother. She is said to hold a great amount of untapped strength and can be the called the next Lilith if she tries hard enough. Currently she is trying to take down Shiouri a gang of missing ninjas lead by her cousin Thalia Warholic and her ex-boyfriend Koji Kazama. Appearance Being born as the next heir of the Aosuki clan, Kei takes on her father appearance. With sliver hair and a dash of blue at the roots. The Aosuki clan as they grow with age and unlock their true calling hair changes color. Kei hair use to be a sliver but her eyes were deep blue like her fathers. Unlike her older brother who have red eyes and red roots. At the begininng Kei only wore a white blouse and a black skirt. Simple and sweet was her choice. But after meeting Koji Kazama she began to try to change up her look to impresse him, by wearing pants and high heels because she cursed the day someone decided to make her short. As time passed Koji began to unlock more of more of who Kei truthfully was. The first real fight she got into was one of his clan members. Unlocking her bright blue eyes and her blue hair. Now Kei wears anything that allows her to flow, Kei is quick and flexible. She prefers clothes that allow her to do such without being restricted by material. 'Personality' Kei is a please all type of girl, scarficing her happiness for the sake of others. She wishes to get along with everyone and hopefully resolve conflict in a peaceful way. She loves her brother to death often putting up more than other people can handle of the growing Fennikkusu head. Kyo and Kei were born with an ability to feel each other, emotions, location and things like that the other could tell in an instant. Kei knowing that, she knows that she is never alone and her brother is alway there. This gives Kei hope to move on and get stronger with her brother. Now that her blood trait is unlocked Kei is cold to everyone that isn't her brother or mother. She hates liars and some times men, as demonstracted in her battle against Koji Kazama when Lyra Muraski was trying to explain herself to Kyo which only drove Kei more over the edge of her insanity. Kei insanity is that of serve emotional and mental trauma. Kei is not emotionally strong which cause her to break down but that is where her brother come in and save the crumbling pieces. Many times that Kei went insane is because of emotional reason her latest breakdown that lead her into a canotonic state is the comatous of her brother. This caused Kei to scream and lose control of herself, her mentally ability wore down and only thing she could do is want her brother back. 'Background' Daughter of Taiyou Aosuki and Takashi Aosuki, she has been born with the blood of two great clans. The Fenikkusu Clan and the Aosuki, showing signs when she was little that she would take up mostly of her father side, the Aosuki clan traits with a bit of her mothers, she differs from her twin Kyo who took up most of the Fenikkusu clan and only a small share of his father. Living as a Kage daughter presented Kei with some stress of trying to upheld the family representation of being dominate and powerful. Having two leaders as parents was something she took extreme pride in, but at the same time it was kind of a pain. But never knowing her father since he left as soon after she was born she took shelter in her uncle Ryoji Ivery and Shinosuke Uchiha During her academy years she use to be the eye candy of all the boys, along with her dominate power and intelligence, Kei was use to get love confessions which didn’t fit well with her older brother. To the point that she end up getting the nickname ‘the trap’ because she will appear cute and innocent, and falling for her was to easy, but once declaring their feelings… They would later get the shit beaten out of by her older twin…. So Kei is now a Genin, with her trying to find herself and make her older brother stop harassing her love interest. She presents to the battle a mature but kind out look, often too innocent then she appears. This proven to be a downfall when she met Koji Kazama a smooth talking boy that lived in Fuzen with her. Kyo instantly didn't like him and the two boys got to fighting. Kei instantly broke it up and begged the two boys to stop in which they did. Later on that day Kei was teamed up with another person from Fuzen and a girl from Suna, their teacher being her uncle Ryoji Ivery. A few sparring secessions later she saw Koji again who challenged her to a fight, at first she declined but then he started his first move and Kei instantly followed up. The moment for Kei was almost instant and relaxing